peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Half Man Half Biscuit: Show Appearances (Excluding Sessions)
Criteria *This is an attempt to list all appearances of HMHB on the Peel Show in the order in which they were played. Complete Peel session broadcasts are excluded, as they have their own page, but session tracks played out of context (for example, as Festive Fifty entries) are included. Show Appearances In Chronological Order 1985 *22 October 1985: 'God Gave Us Life' (LP-Back In The D.H.S.S.)' (Probe Plus) A wrong speed moment. 1986 *27 January 1986: 'Sealclubbing' (LP-Back In The D.H.S.S.)' (Probe Plus) *23 December 1986: 'Dickie Davies Eyes (7 inch)' (Probe Plus) (1986 Festive Fifty #39) *29 December 1986: 'The Trumpton Riots (7 inch)' (Probe Plus) (1986 Festive Fifty #14) 1990 *15 August 1990: Time Flies By (When You're The Driver Of A Train) (LP-Back In The D.H.S.S.)' (Probe Plus) *14 October 1990: 'Let's Not (7")' (Probe Plus) 1991 *13 July 1991: Old Tige ('The Peel Session' EP) Strange Fruit *04 November 1991 (Ö3): 'Let's Not (LP-Mcintyre, Treadmore And Davitt)' (Probe Plus) *08 December 1991: All I Want For Christmas Is a Dukla Prague Away Kit (LP - Back In The D.H.S.S. / The Trumpton Riots E.P.) Probe Plus 1993 *29 October 1993: Running Order Squabble Fest (CD – This Leaden Pall) (Probe Plus) *05 November 1993: The Leaden Pall (CD – This Leaden Pall) Probe Plus *13 November 1993: Turned Up Clocked On Laid Off (album - This Leaden Pall) Probe Plus PROBE 36CD *27 November 1993: Turned Up Clocked On Laid Off (CD – This Leaden Pall) Probe Plus 1995 *09 June 1995: Styx Gig (Seen By My Mates Coming Out Of A) (LP - Some Call It Godcore) Probe Plus 1996 *28 December 1996: 'A Shropshire Lad/Paintball's Coming Home' (Peel Session) (1996 Festive Fifty #43) Controversially, a track that Peel could not find when he was due to play it as part of the Festive Fifty. 1997 *10 July 1997: 'Tonight Matthew I'm Going To Be With Jesus (CD-Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road' (Probe Plus) *27 November 1997 (BFBS): 'Tonight Matthew I'm Going To Be With Jesus (CD-Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road)' 1998 *24 April 1998 (BFBS): 'I Love You Because (You Look Like Jim Reeves) (LP-Back In The D.H.S.S.)' (Probe Plus) *01 July 1998: 'Moody Chops (CD-Four Lads Who Shook The Wirrall)' (Probe Plus) *01 July 1998 (BFBS): 'Children Of Apocalyptic Techstep (CD-Four Lads Who Shook The Wirral)' 1999 *14 July 1999: 'See That My Bike's Kept Clean (CD-Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road)' (Probe Plus) *15 September 1999: Ecclesiastical Perks (EP – Look Dad No Tunes) Probe Plus *16 September 1999: Lock Up Your Mountain Bikes (EP – Look Dad No Tunes) Probe Plus *29 September 1999: Look Dad, No Tunes (single) Probe Plus *16 December 1999: 'The Trumpton Riots (7 inch)' (Probe Plus) Peelenium 1986 *27 December 1999 (BFBS): 'It's Cliched To Be Cynical At Christmas' (white label) / 'Soft Verges (CD-Four Lads Who Shook The Wirral)' 2000 *18 January 2000: 'Turn A Blind Eye (LP-Four Lads Who Shook The Wirral)' (Probe Plus) Peelenium 1998 *06 April 2000: Irk The Purists (CD-Trouble Over Bridgwater) (Probe Plus) *06 April 2000: Uffington Wassail (CD-Trouble Over Bridgwater) (Probe Plus) *27 April 2000: Bottleneck At Capel Curig (LP - Trouble Over Bridgwater) Probe Plus *30 May 2000: With Goth On Our Side (LP - Trouble Over Bridgwater) Probe Plus *21 December 2000: It's Cliched To Be Cynical At Christmas (LP - Trouble Over Bridgwater) Probe Plus *26 December 2000: 'Irk The Purists (CD-Trouble Over Bridgwater)' (Probe Plus) (2000 Festive Fifty #37) *27 December 2000: 'Twenty-Four Hour Garage People (CD-Trouble Over Bridgwater)' (Probe Plus) (2000 Festive Fifty #32) 2001 *26 June 2001: 'Bob Wilson Anchorman (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' (Probe Plus) *27 June 2001: 'On Passing Lilac Urine (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' *27 June 2001: 'Vatican Broadside (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' *03 July 2001: 'Worried Man Blues (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' *04 July 2001: 'New York Skiffle (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' *10 July 2001: 'Bob Wilson Anchorman (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' *12 July 2001: 'Vatican Broadside (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' *18 July 2001: 'Bob Wilson Anchorman (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' *19 July 2001: 'On Passing Lilac Urine (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' *24 July 2001: Lark Descending (EP – Editor’s Recommendation) Probe Plus *01 August 2001: 'Bob Wilson Anchorman (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' *08 August 2001: 'Worried Man Blues (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' *09 August 2001: 'Lark Descending (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' *15 August 2001: 'Vatican Broadside (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' *30 August 2001: 'Bob Wilson Anchorman (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' *27 December 2001: 'Vatican Broadside (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' (2001 Festive Fifty #16) *27 December 2001: 'Bob Wilson Anchorman (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' (2001 Festive Fifty #13) 2002 *07 February 2002: 'See That My Bike’s Kept Clean (CD-Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road' (Probe Plus) *14 February 2002: 'Deep House Victims Minibus Appeal (CD-Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road]' (Probe Plus) *17 September 2002: The Light At The End Of The Tunnel (Is The Light Of The Oncoming Train) (album - Cammell Laird Social Club) (Probe Plus) *19 September 2002: When The Evening Sun Goes Down (album - Cammell Laird Social Club) *02 October 2002: 'She's In Broadstairs' (LP - Cammell Laird Social Club) 2003 *10 June 2003: 'Dead Men Don't Need Season Tickets (CD-Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road)' 2004 *03 June 2004: 'Tending The Wrong Grave For 23 Years (CDS-Saucy Haulage Ballads)' (Probe Plus) *31 August 2004: 'A Legend In My Time (12 inch)' (VIP HML Dub) ;Footnotes Category:Half Man Half Biscuit